wildcard heroes
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: what if hydra got samples of peter Parker and Ava Ayala's DNA. when shield finds out they send peter and his team to retrieve the samples. but they will encounter a surprise that will have repercussions to the two with a connection to them. can they stop hydra from creating an army of super powered soldiers with the help of a mysterious time traveler.
1. Chapter 1- prologue

Wildcard hero

summary: what if hydra got DNA samples of spider-man and white tiger. When shield finds out they send spider-mans team to retrieve the samples. But when they encounter a surprise the two teammates with similar pasts will have to deal with the repercussions hydra put on their shoulders. Can the team stop hydra from creating the greatest super villain army while getting help from a time traveler from the future to prevent hydra from taking over the world.

Chapter one – prologue

red skull was furious. The team shield sent led by spider-man had just thwarted his plan to control the president's mind. But in the battle he found out the identities of two of the team. He only heard peter parker's voice once but there was no mistaking who spider-man is. And that once was before spider-man even knew about hydra. The other identity he found out was Ava Ayala when her mask was destroyed when his lutenent had lit it on fire. He had found hair from the remains of the mask. A small clump to be exact. His lutenent had also managed to get a blood sample from spider-man. Cross-referncing the DNA with records was how red skull found out their names. He also managed to create two separate lists of both hero's powers.

Parker's file was interesting. He had a sixth sense when danger to him is about to happen, super strength which was a spiders own in proportion to a human, the ability to cling to any solid surface almost ice was not known if he can even cling onto. And he was intelligent and a chemist if what his research on the webs left over from the fight showed. He was mad as it was his job for oz corp that created his greatest enemy other than that blasted captain America. He was the one who hired oz corp to do their cross-species genetics to try to reverse what captain America did to him to make him permanently the red skull. He hacked the security camera's of oz corp to see how the progress was, and was surprised a field trip was going on. He saw that one of the experiments was out and had jumped onto a teen and had bit him. Yes you heard right red skull accidentally created spider-man in his bid to look completely human again.

Now white tiger's file was a bit more interesting. Apparently her DNA was infused with that of white tigers giving her acute senses, perfect Balance, agility, and slightly higher than normal speed for a woman her age. She also showed the ability to turn her hands into claws.

But after doing a background check of Parker and Ayala he found out peter's parents were the best spy team duo in government history and famous scientists. That explains the intellect of Parker. Shame it was red skull's bomb that took such fine information permanently and left Parker an orphan. Just like his men killed the previous white tiger: Ayala's farther and mother in the cross fire. With the abilities both processed together both were a major threat to hydra.

With power man's hard skin and strength and nova's cosmic powers and iron fist's knollage of martial arts the five were devastating. But he was now wondering how spider-man created the formula for his web-fluid. He scanned the web with his computer and gained the exact mixture of store-bought chemicals and which ones were used to make the formula.

It was then Red skull got an idea of revenge. If fury was making a team of super powered humans then he must match them in his own hydra super humans. And he already had the genetic material for one of them right in front of him. Red skull let out a dark laugh. Now all he needed was the right scientist to help start project hybrid. And said scientist appeared on his headquarters in a shield escape pod a month later.

Doctor Octavius was willing to do the project. After seeing peter's background and who he was as spider-man made the mad scientist more lively than he was in years. The doctor was able to see the formula and created a genetic code to generate a gland to produce the chemicals in their project's body safely to create the webbing himself.

Red skull was almost giddy with pride. He decided to also use the DNA he got of other heroes from over the years to make an army in case project hybrid was discovered. He was impressed with the skill peter Parker had in chemistry and bio-chemistry.

Same with the doctor after he told of the lad's ability to find the right chemicals to stop the symbiote. Good thing the doctor grabbed a sample of the symbiote in a vial before his escape. The terrorist leader gave a laugh as though it will take months to get project hybrid into full swing he knew that shield and the avengers will finally meet their match.

For better or worse things were going to change and the repercussions were not going to be pretty for all involved. (end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 new suit

Chapter 2

hey there my name is peter Parker. It has been about seven months since doc octopus escaped and went of the grid. Oh you don't know me huh well then let me tell you my story. I was just an ordinary guy until I got bit by a radioactive spider and gained spider powers. I am your average brown haired blued eyed teen in a blue and white shirt and green jeans. I was your classic nerd until I got my powers. I didn't even need my glasses anymore. I lost my uncle Ben after an argument to a thief and I then created my spider-man costume to find the guy and bring him to justice. Soon after being spider-man for a year I was approached b nick fury head of s.h.i.e.l.d. To join a team of super powered teenagers. My teammates are Danny rand aka iron fist, Luke cage aka power-man, Sam Alexander aka nova or as I like to call him bucket-head, and finally Ava Ayala aka white tiger.

They each have similar pasts to me. Luke lost his parents who were scientists. Sam was given powers by accident, Danny was considered anti-social but out of the three the one that has the most similar past was Ava. She lost her family when she was my age when I got my powers. She lost her dad the previous white tiger. She took the mantle when her dad gave her the jade tiger amulet the source of the white tiger's powers. She is the most similar to me. I may still have aunt may but she lost her whole family. She and I have a deeper connection to each other then the others. Only difference we got is how we handled the loss of family. I am when in costume act like a joker to prevent me form going into depression. It was my copping mechanism. Ava is serious most of the time not opening up to others ease-ally. She only opened up to me when I told her about uncle Ben when we met kraven.

Ava is like my best friend. My childhood friend harry is not speaking to me much anymore even though he was relieved I kept my promise to get his dad back to normal. Mj is almost never around me anymore. My childhood friends seem to have abandoned me. I sometimes feel like my team is the only friends I got left. Recently we found out Luke's parents were alive and held captive by zodiac.

We got them back and beat Scorpio the guy had used an unstable super serum to become a monster. We managed to beet him and get him back to normal. Right now I am swinging through town to clear my head. That and I was going to see read Richards aka mister fantastic. I needed help as my costume is starting to become damaged beyond repair. It is still holding but that mission took a toll on it. I spotted the Baxter building and entered the lab of the fantastic four. The rubber like man looked surprised to see me.

"spider-man what brings you here" asked reed. "it's my costume it's getting damaged beyond repair I need something more resilient to last If im near magma again like my last mission for shield. Can you help me out reed" asked spider-man. He nodded. "i got just the thing I been working on a special group of nanites that can create a unique fiber. I need someone to test them out. You can use a batch if you want. They can create a costume depending on the person's powers. Im going to program them with your specs to get you started they will do the rest" said reed.

Spider-man nodded and pulled out the web shooters he built and the one shield gave him. "i brought my original and current web shooters I can't create my webs with my body. So I brought my original shooters to be integrated to the new suit" said spider-man. Reed looked at the devises interested. The original shooters were white and looked like a brace with a nozzle and pressure pad mechanism and a slot for a cartridge. The one shield gave him was more compact and was red and had the same design as the suit's glove.

They had a slot for cartridges as well with a holographic target lock added to it. "this is amazing spider-man these devices are high tech despite the original being home-made I will include a bandolier to them to store spare cartridges that reload automatically when the used cartridge is ejected that way you don't have to worry about reloading in the middle of battle I think twenty per shooter will work. Plus the loaded cartridge that means you can use 42 cartridges at a time" said reed.

And with that they got to work. Reed developed a device to store the nanites when not in use disguised as a wristwatch. By pressing the two buttons on it will open the device to release the nanites and they will form the suit. It was silver in color. The nanites were numbering around two thousand. I had already changed back to peter Parker to do the test correctly.

I was handed the device and put it on. The other fantastic four: Ben grim aka the thing and the siblings sue Richards and johnny storm aka invisible woman and the torch were also there to see the creation of a new spider-man. Well here I go. I pressed the two buttons on the device and watched as the suit was forming on me.

It started on the fingers revealing a black fabric. As it went up soon revealed a red streak going from the wrist to my chest. As soon as the suit finished by forming a cape that looked to be made o webs I looked in a mirror. The suit was mostly black with a red spider on the chest. The black had a slight blue tint in the light. My boots were the same black as the suit and looked seamless like the costume. The legs of my emblem went around my chest to the back under the cape to a smaller identical emblem and continued with the streaks on my arms. My mask was mostly black with a blueish tint and had the iconic white lenses. I felt the web-shooters under the gloves. On the glove was an identical shooter as the one shield gave me but inverted in color to match the costume. I felt the cape was unnecessary. But I can't blame the nanites.

"now spider-man the suit has a bit of an upgrade then you are used to it has a stealth feature and the cape can become a glider the lenses can switch to inferred and night vision even has a built in HUD for you to use. The bandoliers are built into the gloves by the nanites. To load the cartridges just put them near your elbow and the nanites will put them in their spots. You can make your web-fluid here and place them in these cartridges I made." said reed. He handed over a cartridge that reminded one of a ds cartridge with a rounded top edge. In the bottom was a cap to seal the cartridge. I nodded and saw the exact chemicals needed to make the fluid.

With the skill from practice I made the formula and loaded in the needed 42 cartridges for my shooters. Reed was surprised at my chemical recipe for my web-fluid. It was made from common chemicals that was not even harmful to humans and yet it was made into a complicated compound. With that done I placed exactly on at the elbow and watched the cartridge sink through the costume. I then felt a click into the shooter. I did it with the other arm and felt the click again.

I then placed twenty on each arm and felt the cartridges click into place around the arm three times. With that I was ready. I pulled out my shield communicator and placed it on my wrist where the device that generated the costume was located. The costume reacted and brought up the mentioned device and merged the two into a slight mix of both.

It was the same design as the com link but now silvery-red. It then did a pallet swap to match my costume. If the nanites can integrate my com to the storage device I don't even want to know what it would do to my iorn spider costume. Maybe act like tony's original suitcase armor to create a new mode for any situation. The com-link storage device sunk back into the costume letting the screen and activation button visible if not camouflaged.

"well what do you guys think this suit feel's a bit like the symbiote but more natural" said spider-man. "from what we heard about that thing im not surprised that suit fits you better then the original one I did what I could to repair it and you can officially retire it. I preserved the costume so it can last the years as a memento" said sue. "thanks Mrs. Richards I appreciate it well better head on out to the helicarrior and report in to fury I got to test out the suit thanks for your help reed see you in school johnny I can't believe im only a year older then you still" said spider-man as he headed out the window and web swung towards the helicarrior.

"that kid is something special" said Ben. "yep and I am going to make more of that web fluid of his and see about making variants to add to his arsenal and have him pick them up for testing might take a load off him a bit as now that I know how to make his webs I can help him with supplying it. I will have fury know about it. Peter is definitely a brilliant young man to make this compound" said reed with a grin.

"got that right I was in the field trip that got him his powers he was a stereotype of the term nerd. He used to wear coke bottle glasses, had a skinny frame and was more of a wall flower type. That bite had done him good. I even still have the very spider that gave him his powers reed you can study it if you want. I kept it as a reminder of how peter's luck changed from a accident" said johnny pulling out a cage holding a red and blue spider that was looking around itself curiously.

"the cross-species genetics experiment that created this guy is interesting. The venom of the spider is not even toxic but that was what gave peter his powers. Something so small had a big change to peter's life that it brings a whole new meaning to big things come in small packages" said johnny. "i decided to call this strain of spider the meta-arachnid sensor spider due to the fact peter got his sixth sense from this guy. We better make sure not to let anyone know about the spider as then we might get spider based villains if it get's into the wrong hands. We might be able to help peter if the powers he got will evolve as he adapts and train him in controlling them if they do" said johnny with a smirk. "that's a good point johnny glad to see you are smarter then you act but why the sudden interest in science?" asked Ben.

"when I heard peter's dream in following his folks foot steps as a scientist it got me to respect him for being devoted to his family even if their not there and the fact he is so responsible to protect the city as a way to honer his uncle is his greatest trait. It's who he is and I want to do my part to help him out in that. Guess he inspired me in that respect" said johnny.

"yep your definitely growing up johnny that's a mature decision you made and I hope you do well" said Ben as he smiled. Back with spider-man he was getting close to the helicarrior and soon saw white tiger and the others of his team waiting. He landed silently behind them and with a mental command deactivated the suit. "what are you four doing" asked peter. "looking for peter he was supposed to be here by now" said nova. "oh okay im going to go see fury later guys" said peter walking away with a smile. "yeah sure peter" said Luke with a wave. 'three two and one' thought peter. "PETER" said all four of the team as they whipped their heads in his direction. "come on guys fury is waiting" said peter. "i can't believe we fell for that gag" said Ava. They followed after their leader wondering where his costume is. "hey web head where's your suit" asked Sam. "you will see during training guys I needed some help with it as it was getting close to being beyond repair. The improvements will be better if I have to go near magma again that last mission was not fun with that part" said peter. The teen was really glad it was Saturday with no school otherwise he would not have been able to get his new costume.(end chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 training and bad news

Chapter three training and bad news

peter stood before nick fury with his team nearby. Fury had immediately noticed the communicator was diffrent and that peter was not in costume so how did he get onto the helicarrior. "i think i better reveal my new suit now" said peter as if reading nick fury's mind.

He pressed two buttons almost hidden on his com-link and the face popped up immediately a black and red fabric appeared on his fingers on his left hand and rose covering his body creating the new suit he got from the fantastic four.

The com-link sunk into the suit as it closed. "my old suit was getting close to being beyond repair on the last mission so i went to visit the fantastic four about a more resilient suit in case i had to go near magma again reed Richards let me use a batch of nanites to make a new costume and integrated my web shooters.

He even added an automatic reloading system so i can use 42 cartridges for the suit. Twenty-one per shooter. From what i can feel the bandoliers go around my lower arms three times. These special nanites make this suit more stealth oriented for my part of shield i now got night and infrared vision in my mask,

a stealth mode and the cape can become a glider if im in a area where i can't web-swing around. It also has a HUD to help me move around. The fabric is according to the HUD bullet proof, heat proof and shock proof. Also has an auto repair function so i can not worry about that when not in use. When i put on the communicator the suit merged it with the storage unit to make it more like a watch then it was before.

It can act like one but it is also the communicator and storage unit. It was an odd experience to see. It looks like a digital wristwatch now and not a complex piece of tech. This way i can contribute more to the team on recon my original suit was not ideal for stealth. " said peter as he saw the approval in fury's eye.

"well then good job spider-man you saw a problem and took care of it and learned from it to form your experience with Scorpio and that storage unit is a better way to conceal our secret identity in the future. That decision is a good call for the team you knew that the team needed a reconisence expert as while iron fist is capable his choice of colors is also not ideal for most areas" said fury.

Spider-man nodded. "okay team let's get to training i got to get used to the suit and learn to use it effectively in combination with my powers and we need to work on team work as well white tiger see if you can help power man with his speed while nova and iron fist work on their agility and reflexes something tells me we might need to be on the top of our game real soon" said spider-man.

"you will be doing the stealth course spider-man it will help you out in getting used to the suit after that work with the others in those. White tiger will then spar with you to work on her skills as well" said fury. "got to admit that sounds good and a good way to work on overcoming our weak points" said white tiger. "one who is able to adapt to their skills is one who will prevail" said iron fist.

"amen to that Danny let's go" said nova. They walked to the training hall and fury went to the control panel. "first up spider-man let's see his skill at stealth now" said fury.

Spider-man walked up and saw the place rearrange itself into the ultimate security system based training obstetrical course.

Spider-man felt the suit react to his mind and goal and to the others the suit slowly but getting faster at becoming invisible but to peter he saw what looked like blue rings moving on his now invisible self making an outline to him.

He wall climbed and started the course. He felt his spider sense flare switching to infer red on reflex. He saw a web of lasers and with his reflexes swiftly moved through them with out tripping an alarm. He saw the lights shut down and switched to night vision.

He felt a current and left the glider mode of his cape quietly move him to the next part. A maze full of traps. His HUD scanned it and gave him the best route to move in it. He followed keeping track and soon saw an electric field. Spider-man flew towards the middle where the biggest gap in it was and let the glider become a cape again so he can tuck and roll past it and wall climbed to the end. All in silence. The lights turned on and he switched back to normal vision.

"impressive kid you managed to get through in five minutes. Just under black widow in time. She got through it in four minutes" said nick as the others trained. Soon after training a agent ran up to fury and whispered a report. Nick's expression was startled and he then looked grim.

"team we got some bad news seems hydra got samples of spider-man and white tiger's DNA during your last tango with them hydra plans on creating a new solder under their command to counter you five. If they finish the project they might create a army of super solders to take over. Your job is to get those samples and destroy any research connected to this crisis. I got word that doctor Octavius is the head scientist for this project. Has been since his escape seven months ago. Good luck team" said nick. "right sir let's go team i got a feeling we don't have much time before this is finished nick any Intel on this hydra operation" asked spider-man.

"yes they are calling it project hybrid. If they succeed in creating a super powered meta-human with your powers we might not be able to stop hydra" said nick. "uh mostly peter's powers my powers are in the jade tiger amulet so my DNA is normal i think that means we might have a chance to stop them" said white tiger. " i hope your right white tiger you and spider-mans powers in one body would have been a disaster waiting to happen" said fury.

"if raised right anyway they might let the test tube babies grow up to be sure the DNA is stable, this isn't regular cloning it's actually combining two different DNA into a whole new being is like artificial reproduction. That kind of tech is dangerous in the wrong hands and if they are using our DNA that makes the result me and white tiger's responsibility. And this is on graduation year no less" said peter. "he's got a point it would be up to us to raise the result right to not let hydra take over the world. If they manage to complete it" said Ava. peter got the coradanites into his HUD and led the group to the location over at riker island abandoned military prison.

(end chapter)

preview of the next chapter: the team enters the lab and discovers the finished project hybrid and face doctor octopus. After getting the infant to safety and forcing Otto to retreat nick calls in doctor strange to see if they are correct about the child's DNA. Mean while a time traveler appears with a agenda to stop hydra. Who is this time traveler and why does he hate hydra. A war is coming and the team is going to need to be at their best to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4 infiltration

Chapter four infiltration

spider-man was thinking a mile a minute. How did hydra get his Ava's DNA, why were they using it to create a super soldier, and more importantly did hydra know who he and Ava really are. If so then things are not looking good right now. He held white tiger as he glided over the ocean to riker island. Nova was carrying Luke and iron fist.

The five soon spotted the facility. It was a high state prison that was getting on in years. The place looked to have collapsed at one time with a huge hole in the wall and the place was slightly over run by vines. They landed in the hole and he felt his glider collapse into his cape.

He was handed his iron spider suit by Ava. No choice but to integrate it to the new suit for an emergency. He put on the straps and felt the armor form. Then the nanites went to work. It pallet swapped the red with black and yellow with silver. The pack that held the collapsed mechanical spider legs was now red. The suit reverted leaving the pack under the cape.

He looked at the team. "okay gang the most likely place to find doc oc is in the lowest floor of this place the under-ground bunker. If we happen to have found the data on the project copy it and destroy the originals. If red skull is here at the time then we might be able to stop him team move out" said spider-man. He and white tiger teamed up splitting up from the others. Their job if project hybrid was completed to get the infant out of there to shield and return to help stop doc oc and/or red skull.

They found the research alright in a room about half way down to the bunker. In there was a test tube with a brown haired Hispanic baby. It was a male and opened it's sky blue eyes when the two got close. The tube was quickly emptied and opened as Ava picked up her and peter's apparent son. She noted that his pupils was like a cats as they were currently slit.

Spider-man had by then copied the data and deleted the originals on the two heroes' DNA. He and white tiger soon got outside again and handed the infant to their liaison agent coulson. "when this is done we are going to think of a name for him i personally think he looks like a max" said spider-man. "i agree now let's go help the others" said white tiger. They ran back and coulson returned to the Helli-carrier.

About fifteen minutes after they left a energy clock face appeared and spun revealing a shadowed out figure. He looked to the direction of the heli-carrier. "looks like im just in time they got this one and i got to see about the plan to stop red skull from taking over will work better get to the main land" said the figure as he shot a web line to the bridge and web swung to the main land.

Back to peter and Ava they just ducked their teammate nova after he was thrown in their direction. Spider-man shot a web line binding doctor octopus's tenticails. With his tentical bound Ava leapt and clawed at his harness. Power man then charged and let loose a left hook. Iron fist did a leg sweep to help knock their foe off returned and blasted doctor Octavius. Red skull then arrived. "okay red skull spill it why are you doing this why make a super powered soldier from me and white tiger's DNA" said spider-man in a ticked off tone.

"why peter Parker im doing it to get revenge imagine m surprise that the greatest threat to hydra besides captain America was the same person bit by the cross-species experiment i hired oz corp to do so i can reverse what captain America did to me to make me permanently the red skull. Yes i was the one to start that project i was checking the progress in the lab from the cameras and to my surprise i found a field trip taking place.

The very trip that gave you your powers. I then ran a background check on you and found out you were the son of the best scientist/spy duo that out-shined even tony stark in intelligence Richard and Mary Parker. The two were definitely the best as their parents worked on the super soldier serum that created captain America.

To think my greatest bid to look completely human again created my worst enemy you! I am glad i set off that bomb that killed those two in that plane crash. You parkers are all the same selfless to a fault just like im glad my men also got rid of the previous white tiger that hero was a thorn in my organization for thirty years those three were a major threat.

The only other one to be a threat besides you two and your team is my main foe captain America. When i am through with you i will see to it that hydra will never be opposed again" said red skull rage clear on his deformed head.

The trio of power-man, iron fist, and nova gulped and looked at peter and Ava. They visibly gained a aura in their respective color as a tiger roar was heard from white tiger. Both heroes glared at red skull."you mean to tell me the reason why both of us lost family was because of you. I didn't even know my folks were spies until now. You are going down red skull and will pay for your crimes for a long time in jail. For all that you have done" said spider-man in a wisper.

"you are not going to get mercy from us, to think you stooped this low is making me think you are heartless you will pay red skull" said white tiger in agreement.

She flicked her wrists letting her claws extend more then she was used to. Spider-man's lenses suddenly went from white to blue and the red of his suit turned green. Eclectic energy shot around his web shooter's nozzles.

White tiger sped faster then usual and gave a round house kick to red skull and spider-man shot electric webs at doctor octopus's harness sending a shock to him. Both villains stumbled back. Doc oc freed his mechanical arms and both villains decided that a tactual retreat was in order.

Red skull pulled out an emp grenade and launched it at the group while doc oc sent the ceiling to collapse. When the grenade went off the ceiling fell blinding the heroes with a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared the villains were gone. Both spider-man and white tiger calmed down.

"they got away" said spider-man as he went back to normal with white tiger. "yeah well get him next time after training with captain America the guy knows how the red skull fights" said white tiger in agreement. "uh not to be rude but what in the world was that you two it was like you just unleashed a whole new side of you there i mean since when are your webs electric and the claws seemed to get longer then they were" said nova in awe and fear. He made a mental note note to let the two get that mad. Mess with their family and your dead.

"wait what are you talking about" asked spider-man. "your lenses turned blue and the red of your suit became electric green. While both of you had some strange aura like something held back was temporally unleashed. Scared the heck out of me to be honest" said power-man.

"well mission accomplished the research is gone and we retrieved project hybrid. Plus we dismantled the tech to study now let's head back this has been a long day. I need to clear my head after we visit max" said spider-man.

"I'll agree to that but since you suggested the first name im choosing the middle name for him how does sky sound" said white tiger as they exited the bunker and headed back to the heli-carrier. "sure but which of our last names do we call him by is the question there" said spider-man. "hold up they finished project hybrid and it's a boy that is a hard to decide" said nova.

"well then let's head home i am exhausted" said power-man. They soon took off to the helicarrior and soon reported what happened on their mission with Ava holding max. "hm looks like i am going to have to call Stephan strange to see what this odd occurrence you both went through and to think red skull had caused your greatest tragedies makes him a more major threat then we thought. Captain America will be contacted to train you and prepare you for the next time you meet with him. And spider-man good work at copying the research it will help in figuring out what young max's powers are exactly." said fury as he looked at the young infant that looks only a day old.

"yeah about that it seems the half of the data on white tiger's DNA is missing with only one addition to max's DNA from my half created by doc oc. He will develop the ability to naturally produce my webs seems they got my web fluid formula and created a gland to produce the chemicals naturally and gave him biological web-shooters not sure what Ava's DNA will do to his powers but we might find out later" said spider-man.

"but what last name will he get i mean with him in our lives we got to register him to the system he needs a family name" said Ava. "i believe i can answer that" said a nineteen year old voice. Standing in the doorway was a brown haired Hispanic-american with blue eyes dressed in a blue shirt under a red vest and white pants. His height was about 5'4. "who are you" asked nick fury. "my name is..."

(end chapter)

preview: what on earth is going on first a time traveler and now we find out some surprising news about Ava's DNA then we have to train with captain America the first avenger. Something tells me this is not going to be easy.

An: hey guys i bet you want some answers to this fic by now. I got this idea in my head when i thought on how similar peter and Ava's pasts were. Then i thought of hydra in the ultimate spider-man world. The two wouldn't leave my mind until it became this story. I decided to do two separate yet the same stories. Both are actually this story.

Only difference is that this one is if project hybrid was male and the other story is a gender bend of the oc that just appeared. Their names are max sky Parker for this one and Jen aqua Ayala for the gender bent version of this one. I got their super hero persona costumes designed but i only got a name for Jen's hero half: tigress spider. Not sure if that is a play on the tiger spider species or not. But it is hard to create a different hero name for max. If you got any suggestions let me know in a review or pm. Also i need ocs for the super human army of hydra for the team to face. Like i said in the prologue there will be war and i need more characters to work with.

So yeah im doing two versions of this story and might do a crossover of both once they are completed. The different last names are to show who both feels more connected to with their is gh152 the 2nd heading out of this world. Still can't believe i did a triple update on the same day after i wrote the prologue. also to answer the anomalous reviewer spider-man i am 18 years old. my talent is writing just look at my element's of drive fic it' full of song lyrics i wrote for fun.


	5. Chapter 5 surprize from the future

Chapter five surprise from the future.

"my name is Maxwell sky Parker your son from nineteen years in the future" said the teen surprising the group as they looked at the infant in Ava's arms to the teen. Peter was surprised. "if your max tell me and Ava something we only know about to each other that the rest of the team don't even know about " said peter. "you and Ava both lost your family to hydra but you lost your uncle shortly after you got your powers and Ava received the jade tiger amulet from her dad after her mother died in the crossfire of hydra soldiers. Only Ava knew about what happened to uncle Ben and that only you know that Ava closed off her heart after the loss of her parents and has only recently started to open up again" said max.

"yep that's correct he's definitely from the future" said peter after a few seconds. "so we got a time traveler now what exactly happened in the future to send you back" asked nick fury. "nothing good i can tell you that" started max.

- nineteen years in the future -

in my time hydra rules the world after creating an army of project hybrids. Each is not exactly the same as they are random combinations. My parents were the only heroes left of the team to defy hydra along with the fantastic four. Uncle johnny was the one to have the idea of sending me back in time. Things weren't going well at all as everything was almost in ruins. The Baxter building was the only thing still standing due to a force field generator. I had found my parent's original suits and created my own based off them. Mr. Richards was able to find where everything went wrong so we decided to send me back a year before then to prepare you in the past to prevent it from happening. All i can say without causing a paradox is that it involves demons from beyond the dimensional barrier. Mom had told me that if too much is known of how they raised me i might not even exist.

All i do know is that red skull is the cause of the disaster that ruined my time. My job here is to stop hydra for good and prevent the end of the world as you know it. I was raised on the ideals of great-uncle Ben and my parents. Mrs. Richards helped me design my suit and told me that if we succeed in preventing the disaster then i will cease to exist as time will have been rewritten and my time will vanish leaving a better future. That is my story.

- end flashback -

they stared at max for an hour after that revelation. "that is just heavy i can't believe this" said Ava. "that means it is our top priority to stop hydra before they get enough soldiers ready for the war we are about to enter" said fury. "ah looks like i made it in time hello again spider-man hm oh looks like we got a chronometric-ally displaced being in our company this time" said Dr strange.

"Trust me doc he's my son from the future hydra created him using me and Ava's DNA

his present self is in Ava's arms right now" said peter. Dr. strange looked at the infant and gasped. "well this is interesting he seems to have feline dna and spider dna merged together from both your dna you two. he can have certain reflexes of cats added to the reflexes spider man has mainly being able to land on his feet. seems Ava your dna is similar to peter's own just tiger based instead of spider. the jade tiger amulet is more of a medium now for you to keep control."said strange as Ava looked shocked.

"guess now we know what that missing data was we got to find it and see if we can stop hydra from using it to create more super soldiers but since they now know we are aware of their plan then we must track them down. what they are doing is not right. max do you have a hero persona ready for when we head out' said peter.

"yeah call me the aracnager" said max. he pulled off his shirt and pants to reveal a costume that was mostly based on spider-man's costume only with white tiger's stripes replacing the web design and wore white gloves. his mask was similar to white tiger's only with the color scheme of spiderman. red with blue stripes while the white compound lenses had a black slit like a cat's eye. only difference was that the mane of the mask was missing and relocated to the wrists and ankles of the suit. in the color of silver. this hid the narrow opening for his webs. his gloves had the same tips as white tiger's own to complete the look. around his waist was a utility belt holding gear like trackers, smokescreen, and infrared the ever classic tripwire.

'well that's one way of declaring that as a legacy so he found my old costume i just had preserved and made his own designs' thought spider-man. "well then aracnager you are going to work with your parents and the team to find hydra and stop them but for now you are staying with peter Parker and his aunt. as a 'cousin' three times removed of course we can't let miss Parker know that she is technically going to meet her grand nephew right" said fury.

"man dad was right you do think of almost any situation but what about my past self he is going to be the target of some curious reporters including the worst one in press history john Jonah Jameson that guy was always on my families case because he can't trust spider-man i mean what did dad do to the guy to cause him to hate him so much' asked max as he put his outfit back on. "i honestly don't know max he's hated me at first glance not to mention that he is not very much a noble person only caring about how much he sells. i been trying to tell him that freedom of the press did not include slandering heroes like iron man and praising the true villains like doc oc that guy needs to see that slandering the people that have protected the world may just quit out of rage and let the guy see the error of his ways the hard way. i just don't want that to happen while innocents are in danger. He is the worst I know but I can just take my pics elsewhere J.j Jameson has gone to far." Said peter shocking the others.

"you really want to go to a different newspaper Parker that is not a good idea" said fury. "j.j Jameson has been degrading me for to long even when i try to save lives. it's time i get the word out that spider-man is not what the bugle says he is. fury I'm not in it for the fame but to show the world that spider-man is trying to do the right thing. that and i won't have to get shot at by police because of Jameson" said peter. that made Ava eyes widen remembering the one time she saw gun wounds on peter when they first met. that just made her hate the guy who owned the bugle as much as peter.

"then we will just have to give an interview with a local paper that is not biased to spider-man' said Ava with a mischievous grin. "so that's where i get my prank-king mind from well then let's head out on patrol when we get back we need to train with cap, red skull will not get away with what he did to the future" said max.

"I just know this situation will be the ultimate test for us all. Looks like hydra just declared war" said fury as the group went out. "I better find someone to help miss Ayala with her new powers" said strange. He left in a portal.

- end chapter -

A/n: well gang this is the next chapter. And now we got Maxwell sky Parker. The aracnager thanks to mimicry for helping out even if it isn't the name he/she chose. Well now this is going to be more different. Well gang see you in the next chapter: meetings and school. And that means a return of Johnny storm aka the human torch and the supposed friends of peter. I wonder how they will take max's dislike of how they treated their friendship with peter. probably not well. This is gh152 the 2nd sending off. oh and also i will be needing some help with new night saga i need someone to write changeling's lament which is the next arc it has to be three chapters and you are welcome to use your own oc changelings for the arc just remember if the arc fits with what i originally planed i will edit it to fit with the story. after changeling's lament i got one last arc and the epilogue left to do. if you are interested please pm me and send me the drafts there. also i will put black shadows up for adoption as i lost inspiration for that idea.


End file.
